Always you will be with me
by crazydumdum
Summary: It's about how George copes with the death of Fred. Rated T for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters… yet

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The funeral would be tomorrow. I still couldn't believe that 3 days ago Fred had died. It seemed like some kind of fucked up dream. I got off my bed and looked out the window; I didn't notice my mom come into the room until she put a hand on my shoulder.

"George, we need to talk. I'm here for you." I didn't want to talk I just wanted to be alone.

"Please." My mom said. She looked worried so I gave her a weak smile.

"Mom I'll be fine. " My voice cracked as I said that because I knew it was a lie.

"Georgie, you need to let you emotions out, we are all worried about you." She paused and she sat on my bed so I sat next to her.

"I love you and I know you are going through a lot, but the pain will subdue with time."

"You don't bloody understand." I wasn't harsh with my words but I knew they upset her.

"I may not understand, but I am your mother and I am just trying to help. I know you lost your twin who you did everything with but I lost a son. Talking to your father has helped me and if you need to talk I will listen."

"Mom, I miss him." I started crying, letting the tears pour out. My mom pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours. It felt good to let out the emotions I was feeling. When I stopped crying, I went and got the photo album of my brother and I. I went back to my bed and opened to the first page. Mom seemed pleased that I was finally talking about Fred.

"You and Fred were always getting in trouble." She said as she looked at a picture of us making funny faces. We talked all afternoon while looking at the pictures. We finally got to the last picture, a picture of Fred and I a week before he died.

"I know you miss him George, and I think he would like it if you said something at his funeral." I sat there and thought for a couple minutes and then it came to me.

"Yeah I think he would like it if I say something." She kissed my head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I will add another chapter when it is written and i figure out how to add it as a chapter. Also plz remember this is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

As soon as my mom left, I locked my door and cast some silencing charms. I wanted Fred to have the best funeral ever. I started planning what I would do. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs. There was my family sitting in the living room. This included Harry and Hermione. I always considered Harry family and with Hermione going out with Ron, she might as well be a part of our large family. They all stared at me. I could tell they were wondering if I had gotten any better. Finally Harry got up and walked over to me.

"Hey, mate I'm sorry. I feel like it's my fault that you are missing a part of you." I was surprised and upset that Harry would say such a thing.

"Don't say that. Fred may have died fighting for you, but he fought for what he believed in. He was probably honored to die for you of all people." What I said was the truth. I knew Fred would have been glad to know he died for Harry.

"You're right." He sat back down on the couch and put his arm around Ginny. I was glad to know she was going out with Harry instead of some asshole. I grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice raised my glass and said…

"Here is to a new chapter in my life" and I gulped down the drink. Somehow I knew he would always be with me.

* * *

><p>AN: there will prob only be one more chapter... sorry but i have another i am working on


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the funeral. This would be my last goodbye to the one I did everything with. I went downstairs and again there was my family sitting in the living room. They looked worried but I assured them I was ok. I stepped out and apparated to the joke shop. I hadn't been here since he died. I walked round back to my desk. There was the picture of when we opened shop. It felt strange that Fred would no longer be a part of the shop. I walked over to Fred's desk and opened the top draw. There were extendable ears thrown on a piece of folded paper. I took out the paper and unfolded it.

"_Dear George,_

_It's obvious that there will be some big battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Either one of us could die and I feel that in the case that I die you will find this letter. So here I go… _

_George, cheer up. I'm in your heart always and forever. Don't blame yourself or anyone else for my death, it was just my time. So I say goodbye, you were the best brother and friend I could have possibly asked for._

_Ok so I am hoping it doesn't come to death but if so go in to the third drawer on the right._

_If it does come to me dying, don't have too much fun without me!_

_Love,_

_Fred" _

I started crying, he wrote this and in turn I never wrote anything in case I died. I went into the third drawer and found the last picture of us two together. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for me to apparate to the funeral.

* * *

><p>AN: ik i said only one more chapter last time but there will be atleast one more after this.


	4. Chapter 4

ok i feel i need it again cause there will be some new stuff too so here i go... I do not own HP... unless

_(if this were a cartoon with pics it would be in a thought bubble)_

_Me:Hey J.K Rowling... CRUCIO! Now you will give all HP rights to me._

_Rowling: I will give all HP rights to you._

_Me: Very good..._

Well i can dream can't I. But in all seriousness HP does not belong to me.

Also the song Always You Will Be Part Of Me, does not belong to me it belongs to... well thats odd i took the song and put it on word before i started this fan fic and i cant find who wrote it so if someone knows plz tell me

* * *

><p>I'd go to the funeral (obviously) but I didn't want to stay after and talk to people about my emotions. I grabbed my radio and apparated. There was Fred's body in the casket. There were lots of friends and family in front of it. I stood there for a moment hoping it was all some joke; that Fred would jump up and tell me I was an idiot for falling for it. Then I thought "forget it, it's not a fucking joke. He's dead and there's not a fricking thing I can do about it." I started crying. I pushed people out of my way to get to my brother. I didn't care if people were staring at me. There he was; his cold dead body. The ghost of his last laugh etched upon his face. I wiped my eyes as a small man called our attention and the funeral began. The man started…<p>

"Friends and family we gather here today to celebrate the life of Fred Weasley."

I had managed to stop crying by now.

"He was a loved friend, brother and son."

He had forgotten to mention his most important role, twin. The funeral seemed to drag on until the man called me up to say what I had to say. I went up and tried to stay calm but tears formed in my eyes.

"As you all know Fred was, and is my twin brother. You may be wondering what I am going to do now that the person I did everything with is now gone. The joke shop will keep running. Now I didn't come here to talk about me. Fred died fighting for what he believed in. He was a big supporter of Harry Potter and was thrilled to be able to fight with him in that battle. I know that if I could talk to him one last time he would say he is honored to have died for you Harry. I feel that this is the last chance I have to tell Fred the things I feel I never really told him so here it goes."

I turned looking at Fred's body; I could barely see it through the tears.

"Fred, we did everything together. I don't know how the joke shop will hold, you had most the ideas. Life will be different and I'm not going to be the same ever again but our goal in life was to make other people happy. Fred, I love you and I may be saying goodbye but I know that you will always be a part of me. I guess this is good bye."

I turned around and faced the people in the crowd.

"I have a song that I am going to play on this radio."

I turned to look at Fred again.

"Mate, this is for you"

I turned on the radio and the song played.

_Always you will be part of me_

And I will forever feel your strength

When I need it most

You're gone now, gone but not forgotten

I can't say this to your face

But I know you hear

Chorus:

I'll see you again

You never really left

I feel you walk beside me

I know I'll see you again

When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy

I tell myself I'm so blessed

To have had you in my life, my life

Chorus

When I had the time to tell you

Never thought I'd live to see the day

When the words I should have said

Would come to haunt me

In my darkest hour I tell myself

I'll see you again

Chorus x 2

I will see you again

I'll see you again

I miss you like crazy

You're gone but not forgotten

I'll never forget you

Someday I'll see you again

I feel you walk beside me

Never leave you, yeah

Gone but not forgotten

I feel you by my side

No this is not goodbye x 3

I waved my wand. The casket closed and exploded into an array of fireworks, and with that I apparated back to the shop.

* * *

><p>AN: atleast 2 more chapters probabally more :D


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the darkest corner of the shop and curled up on the floor; the pain in my heart unbearable. Nothing I could do would ever bring him back to me. I felt cold and empty. I stayed that way for a while. My throat was dry so I went over to where we… I kept the drinks. I noticed a bottle of fire whiskey with a note on it.

"_Save for after battle celebration_

_-Fred"_

I crumpled up the note and opened the bottle. It felt good going down my throat, made me feel good inside but it wasn't enough. Fred was gone. I could never get him back. Never again would I hear his voice calling my name. I went to the other room and grabbed what the muggles called a gun. Fred and I had found one while wandering one day in muggle territory. I loaded the gun and pointed it at my head. I had seen muggles use these before so I knew what to do. I pulled the trigger. BANG.

"_I'll see you soon Fred"_

And then my body went cold. I was dead. Maybe muggles really did have an effective way of doing things. I was finally able to see Fred again. He greeted me at the gates of heaven arms open wide. We hugged and I knew I would be with him forever.

THE END!

* * *

><p>AN: ok so i'm sorry i killed George... It kinda just came to me and i rushed this chapter because I am working on some Criminal minds fan fics... sorry it took so long to finish my comp was taken away for awhile... from now on i am writing the whole fan fic before posting it! I love you guys for sticking till the end! please read and review i'd greatly appreciate it especially seeing as this was my first ever fan fic


End file.
